


От войны до войны

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020
Summary: Анджеле снится война, на которой она никогда не была. Где-то там, в людском месиве, её сын. Она не переживает за него — ей уже снилось его возвращение.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	От войны до войны

Нейтан пишет Питеру раз в неделю, без пропусков. Выгадывая время, разглаживая грязными пальцами листки бумаги — хорошо, что они не могут передавать ни запахи, ни звуки.

«Как мама? — выводит Нейтан, рука почти не дрожит. На аэродроме снова приземляется самолёт. До следующего есть ещё минуть десять. — У нас тут всё близится к концу. Ко Дню благодарения уже точно буду дома, и тебе придётся потесниться. Я же тебя знаю — наверняка занял мою комнату. Угадал? Складывай манатки, братец. Герой этой ебучей войны собирается домой».

Нейтан улыбается, пока пишет. В эти минуты в нём больше силы, чем когда он чувствует небритой щекой нагретую гладкость винтовки.

* * *

Нейтан пишет Хайди раз в месяц, ссылаясь на усталость, скверную работу почты и занятость.

«Ты знаешь, война не терпит соперничества, — буквы прыгают, будто трясутся на местных дорогах. — Мне всегда казалось, что это красивые слова, не более того. Но это правда: она подходит всё ближе, сжимает в объятьях, и у тебя ни на что не остаётся сил».

Эти письма идут тяжело. Нейтан пытается вспомнить глаза Хайди, как пахли её волосы, как касались его лица, как он сочинял ей сказки об их будущем. Она тихо улыбалась и водила холодными пальцами по его руке. Она его ждёт. Говорят, это должно дать ему сил.

* * *

Анджеле снится война, на которой она никогда не была. В воздухе снуют самолёты. Десять минут — посадка, десять минут — посадка, десять минут — посадка. Маленькие человечки снуют, едва успевая их разгружать. Где-то там, в людском месиве, её сын. Она не переживает за него — ей уже снилось его возвращение.

Анджеле снится смеющаяся Хайди в лёгкой фате — хорошая умная девочка, с которой Нейтан не будет счастлив.

Анджеле снятся сыновья, которые умирают раз за разом, и она ничего не может сделать. Она перестаёт различать их во сне, но знает: ей суждено лишиться обоих. Каждый из них найдет свою войну, страшнее той, что сейчас на берегах залива.

* * *

Питер просыпается: ему снится война. Нейтан жалеет его, пишет всякую чушь, пытается шутить, возится, как с маленьким. Это бесит, и Питер собирается указать ему на это в каждом письме, но боится. Лучше всё высказать брату, когда тот вернётся домой. Вот тогда Питер оттянется, тогда припомнит всё на свете.

А пока ему остаются страшные сны, смятые влажные простыни и нагретая хамса с полустёртыми знаками на груди. Нейтан где-то откопал её и вручил брату, перед тем как ушёл. Теперь Питер носит её не снимая. И иногда, в полудрёме, ему кажется, что Нейтан уже вернулся, и это горячая ладонь Нейтана на его коже.


End file.
